User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Richardtalk 19:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Templates :Its no big deal and thanks! --EveryDayJoe45 02:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll have no problem adding them. But if you want to add them you do this. At the end of the article put two {'s, and then put the abbreviation for the game, for A Link to the Past it would be ALttP, then add Nav, so it will be ALttPNav, Then close it with two }'s. --EveryDayJoe45 22:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ey yo Sure thing. I usually do except for the main character section. I'm working on the OoA one now, so I'll make sure its alphebetized. --EveryDayJoe45 01:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) FSANav Template I was thinking about doing Link's Awakening or Minish Cap next. Four Swords Adventures has the hardest one I think, because of the lack of story. I was thinking about doing that or Adventure of Link last, but I'll keep what you said in mind. Enemies Category :Ok sorry. And its no big deal, I was bored. four swords dont you hate the way its so hard to play four swords since if you really wanted to you'd have to buy it four times and four game boys and have three other people to help you. Oni Dark Link 20:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that sucks. Four Swords is the only Zelda game I have never played. --EveryDayJoe45 20:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) i know i read your user page thats why i said the above. its the only one i havnt play too. check out my evaluation of the games (not finished yet). its on the last link of my sig (link and link funny) Oni Dark Link 21:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Haha, I see it. --EveryDayJoe45 21:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) what did you think of zelda ii? Oni Dark Link 21:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :It was my least favorite of all the zelda games. My favorites in order goes Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, The Wind Waker, A Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons, Link's Awakening, The Minish Cap, Oracle of Ages, Phantom Hourglass, The Original, Four Swords Adventure, Zelda II. I'll probably make a ranking page eventually like you have. --EveryDayJoe45 21:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *sigh* i really liked that game (zelda ii). i think everyone gives it to hard a time. in fact im evaluating it right now. Oni Dark Link 21:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Its different. I don't really know how it is different, but it isn't the same as the rest of the games in the series porbably because its a side scroller). The bosses are cool though. I like Barba. --EveryDayJoe45 21:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) i take it then that you bothered to finish it which is more then alot of other people can say. Oni Dark Link 21:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Not in a while, but I have beaten all the ones I have played. --EveryDayJoe45 21:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) same here. no point in playing a game if your not goin to complete it. Oni Dark Link 21:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I think I've always beat the games I have started. One (some-what) exception, is I startes Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, and hated it. I stopped playing about 5 minutes in and didn't pick it up again for a little over a year. Then when I finally gave it a chance, it turned out to be one of my top 3 favorite games of all time. --EveryDayJoe45 21:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ive only ever played the twin snakes on game cube but i really do love that game. my friend is a fanatic about metal gear solid but refuses to give me a lend of any of them :( Oni Dark Link 21:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... I've always bought the Sony and Nintendo systems (never owned a Microsoft product). So I've played MG2, MGS3, MGS4 and The Twin Snakes (never played the original, but Twin Snakes is the original with better graphics so I feel no need to). But yeah, my top 3 favorite games in history have got to be 1. Ocarina of Time 2. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 3. BioShock (for PS3). --EveryDayJoe45 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) what about square. ever play anny of their stuff? Oni Dark Link 22:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Dragon Quest VIII. --EveryDayJoe45 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) the final fantasys are brilliant and the only games ever created that can rival zelda in brillance Oni Dark Link 22:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Never played any. Closest thing is Kingdom Hearts. --EveryDayJoe45 22:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) they are quite good you should play them. fantastic storys. Oni Dark Link 22:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Thats what I've heard. I really liked the story of Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King, so FF games are probably better. I was thinking about getting FFVII if they re-made it for the PS3, but maybe I'll check out a different one before that ever happens. --EveryDayJoe45 22:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) this conversation is straying ver far from the topic. they are very good games. one and two are avalable for psp and three and four are avalable for ds. theyd be the easyest to get at the moment. the rest are out foe ps1 and 2 (except 5 and 6 which are only avalable for the snes at the moment) if your thinking of playing 7 then you should play the newly released prequel crisis core (psp, very good game). Oni Dark Link 22:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --EveryDayJoe45 22:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) this chat is getting very long and pointless and im rambbeling so im going to leave you alone now. Oni Dark Link 23:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Haha, its no problem, but okay. --EveryDayJoe45 23:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) bye then Oni Dark Link 23:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :okay, talk to you later maybe. --EveryDayJoe45 23:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I got that from Google images so I didn't know, but sure thing. --EveryDayJoe45 04:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Need your help Name Categories roll backer you got the roll back rights right (uh to rights). well congrats. you definetly deserve it. Oni Dark Link 15:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC)